This invention relates to a device for collecting beverage drips from a beverage dispensing urn during dispensing which may be used in combination with a wide variety of different dispensing urns.
Previously, drip collection devices have been known for collecting drips from associated devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 005,876 discloses a coffee urn having a drip collector which moves in and out of position to collect drips form a spigot. U.S. Pat. Nos. 699,481 and 702,181 show drip collection attachments for dispensing apparatus. However, none of these devices are entirely suitable for combination with different types of dispensing devices. Nor, do they permit a cup into which a beverage is being dispensed to be positioned with the drip collector in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,288 shows a typical drip collector for beverage dispensing such as used in refrigerator cabinets which does permit placement of a cup. Such drip collectors are also well known in coin-operated cup type beverage dispensing machines wherein a cup is placed on a grid and filled with a beverage. Below the grid is normally a reservoir for collecting overflow or drips. However, as would be expected these drip collectors are not removable for use in combination with different types of beverage dispenses. Typically, for large banquets, dinners, luncheons, seminars, etc. held in commercial facilities such as hotels and restaurants, coffee and other beverages are dispensed from large urns having spigots for dispensing the beverage which is controlled by a spigot handle. Typically, the spigot drips a considerable amount during the repeated dispensing operations when serving large crowds. Often, most of the dripping occurs right after the spigot handle is released as the beverage cup is being removed from underneath the spigot. Since the beverage urns and dispensers come in a wide variety of sizes and shapes, as well as various faucet and spigot configurations for controlling the flow of beverages, it is desirable to have a beverage collection device that may be readily used in combination with a wide variety of urns and dispensers.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a simple drip collection device which may be readily used in combination with a wide variety of a different type of beverage urns and dispensers for collecting drips automatically from the spigots and valves used on the urns and dispensers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drip collection device in the form of an attachment which may be readily used in combination with a beverage urn and affixed to the spigot of the urn in a position and manner so that drips are reliably collected.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drip collection device for attachment to the spigot of a beverage urn in a manner that a cup positioned under the spigot is positioned over a collection reservoir to reliably collect drips and overflows.